Hesitate
by hardygirl9
Summary: I see you, but I can't feel you anymore...so go away. I need you, but I can't need you anymore...you hesitate. - Stone Sour   Jeff Hardy/OC, Ted Dibiase, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton and lots more.
1. Promise

**Hesitate  
><strong>**Chapter 1  
><strong>**_Promise _**

The sun slowly set behind the soft waves, turning the light blue sky into a mix of pink and purplish hues, fading into a bright orange at the base of the ocean as the sun started to fade behind it. Katalyna watched from her seat on a cliff that over looked the tides below, contemplating if she should return to her house tonight. Her head was telling her she should, but the bruise on her abdomen said otherwise.

"Katy?" She heard his voice ask from behind, and she turned around to smile at him. "Hey Jeffy." He sat down beside her, looking back to the sunset beyond the waves. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked in voice so quiet is was almost a whisper. The day they had all been dreaming about their whole lives was about to come true. Katalyna's and Jeff's dreams both; as well as their best friends; Skye, Jordyn, Shannon, and Jeff's brother, Matt. All six of them had been dreaming of tomorrows events since they were little kids – and it was finally coming true. "Yeah, I think so." "Well for the groups sake, I hope you are." He teased, bumping into her shoulder playfully. She winced when his bump made her arm hit her ribcage. "What is it? You okay?" She brushed it off, and changed the subject. "I hope Chris Jericho is as cute in person as he is on tv." She smiled. Jeff rolled his eyes, and turned his body to face her. "Don't change the subject. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, okay? I'm fine. I just have to be ready for tomorrow." She said almost as if she wasn't just trying to convince Jeff, but as if she was trying to convince herself. She stared back at the sunset, but she knew he knew. "He hit you again, didn't he?" He asked, and her silence answered his question. "Damn it, Katy. You're staying at my house tonight." He demanded.

"No, Jeff. I can't. If I do he wont let me come home again." "Look, even if he does, it doesn't matter. You always have a place at home with me, dad and Matt. We'll take you in and you know that. Not to mention, if all goes well tomorrow we're gonna be moving to Florida anyways." Katalyna wrapped her arms back around her knees, keeping her eyes on the sunset. Growing up right down the street from the Hardy's, their dad had always told her they had an extra bed for her if she needed it. She had taken them up on that offer more times than you could count. Not for more than a few days at most, though. Her dad always convinced her to come back. She just knew how much easier everything would have been if her mom had been there. "Hey shorty, look at me." Jeff said lightly, grabbing her chin to turn her face towards him. "You're staying with me tonight. If your dad has a problem with it, he has to go through me to get to you. Got it?" He said sincerely. She nodded, and took a deep breath as she continued to look onto the sunset.

He had always been protective over her, ever since they were two years old. When Katalyna's parents first moved into their house and met Jeff's family, they all grew to be close friends. Both Matt and Jeff's mother, as well as Katalyna's mother, would bring the kids together every day while they were still toddlers for little play dates, and then when they got older, they would be together everyday after school. Once Jeff and Katalyna were in first grade, they met Shannon and Jordyn. Shannon always brought his sister, Skye, around too who quickly became Matt's best friend. They all were best friends, but it was inevitable that there were a few closer relationships than others. Katalyna and Jeff's, especially. The whole group knew they were the two closest out of them all, and that's how it's always been, and always would be.

"Are you sure you're ready for tomorrow?" Jeff asked once more, watching her long curly hair blow behind her shoulders in the light sea breeze. It had taken him seventeen years to admit it, but she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Her electric, bright blue eyes, to her waist-length dark brown curly hair. She was a country girl, definitely not afraid to get down and dirty. She loved dressing up, doing her makeup and her hair; but she loved one thing more than all of that. Wrestling.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She tried to lie, but he knew her too well. "Let me see it." He demanded, motioning for her to show him her ribs. "Oh god. Katy, you can't wrestle! It looks like one of your ribs is broken!" He gently ran a finger over the blue and purple bump a few inches below her bra strap. "Jeff, don't tell me I can't wrestle. Chris Jericho is gonna be there. If we can impress him, that's our make it or break it chance. If I don't wrestle, I'm never gonna make it. I _need _this." She pleaded, looking into his bright green eyes. He looked away, knowing he would cave if he kept looking at her. "Shorty, you can't wrestle with a broken rib." He sighed, trying to avoid the look she was giving him. "Jeffy, stop. I'm going to wrestle wither you like it or not. I'll just...wrap it up really well, and ice it after. I promise." She batted her eyelashes, knowing that always worked. "Yeah... okay." He sighed. He grabbed her hand after a few seconds of silence, and gave her a reassuring smile.

Wrestling was one thing both of them had in common, amongst millions of other things. Wrestling was their passion, the one thing that drove them. It was also Matt's, Shannon, and Jordyn's passion. Matt and Jeff's father, Claude, had purchased a trampoline for the boys when they were younger; which they had turned into a wrestling ring. They made up their own characters, story lines, and invited friends from school to come watch. They put on shows all through out their middle school and high school careers, and eventually started getting gigs at nearby fair grounds. Skye however, didn't wrestle. She loved wrestling, but her one passion was to be a writer and nothing was going to stop her. She was currently taking classes at the near-by college for script writing, and was the one writing the story lines for the rest of the group. She was the 'director' of the group, and the shows that they put on.

Jeff and Katalyna stood up, and walked back home hand-in-hand. "Promise me something." Katalyna asked him with a serious tone, one that he rarely heard her use. "Anything." "If we get these contracts, we aren't going to drift apart. We've been best friends our whole lives, and we've been a couple ever since we knew better. I just don't want _fame_ or anything else change that." "Shorty, listen to me. That's not going to happen. I love you more than anything, including wrestling. _You_ are my number one priority. If it came down to me giving up wrestling to be with you, I'd do it and you know that." He said, placing his hands around her face. A gust of wind came from behind her, and sent a piece of hair into her eyes. Jeff tucked it behind her ear, and never once lost her eye contact.

He was lost in her blue eyes, that swirled with electric blue and green hues. "You promise?" She asked, placing her hand on top of one of his. "Pinky promise." He smiled the smile she could never resist. The one where she knew he was happy. He was an almost twenty-year old man, but when he smiled like that she still saw the happy, innocent child in him. It comforted her, taking her back to when they really were children. Everything was so easy, so less complicated. Seeing him smile brought her back to that time in their life, where all they had to worry about was each other. Now they were grown up, fighting for their dreams. The most important thing to them both, was still each other. Number one priority. But now they had other priorities they had to worry about, as well. Their dreams. Their futures. They both hoped that tomorrow would be the start to those dreams, that it would be the one thing that led them to their future.

As they continued to walk down the long road that led them home, Katalyna couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling in her stomach. She was terrified. Not of trying for this contract, but of something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Something that hadn't even happened yet, but she knew it would come sooner rather than later. She prayed silently, besides Jeff, it wasn't anything too serious. They always knew they would be together forever, hell, they already had been. They had been together nearly as long as their existence. She would do anything she had to do to never lose him, and she knew he would do the same for her. Nothing would ever come between them...or so she hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay everyone, this is my first wrestling story in years...so please be nice. :) I have big plans for this story, so I hope you stick around. Reviews = inspiration! ;) Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Shannon Moore, Ted DiBiase Jr, or any other wrestlers, names, wrestling moves, talent, or anything else you may see in this story. The only thing's I own are my OC's._


	2. Bruise

**Hesitate  
><strong>**Chapter 2  
><strong>**_Bruise_**

****The birds were chirping early in the morning, as the sunlight streamed into Jeff's bedroom window. Katalyna rolled over to face away from the sun, only to be woken up a few seconds later. "Hey Shorty, time to get up. Dad's makin' us breakfast." He spoke softly, his southern accent shining through even more. Katalyna rubbed her eyes, and pulled the blanket over her head. Claude had never been too fond of her sleeping in Jeff's room; after all, they were only eighteen. Although he had gotten used to it over the years. She would end up spending the night a few nights a week, starting when they were only six. The only place she could sleep was in Jeff's room. The only couch they owned was too small for someone to sleep on, and she only felt comfortable sleeping in Jeff's room anyway. Claude knew nothing sexual was going on between them when they were younger, but he knew that the past two years were different. There was only one now that they were older and free to make their own choices... if they're gonna do it, they aren't gonna do it in his house.

"It's too early." She moaned. "You know my dad is always up with the sun. Besides, we should start getting ready for the show tonight." He mentioned, pulling the blanket off of her head. "We should probably go to your dad's house too to get some of your stuff." "Why do I need to get some of my stuff?" "Well, not that I mind you wearing my clothes or anything, because they look much better on you than they do on me," He grinned, grabbing a small grip of his giant t-shirt she was wearing, twisting it around with his fingers. "But after tonight we're gonna be on our way to Florida."

"Jeff, we don't know that. It's good to be confident and hopeful, but if you keep saying we're going to be heading to Florida tomorrow, we're all going to be even more disappointed if we _don't_ go." Katalyna pointed out. She had never been the positive one of the group, but Jeff had been. Sometimes _too _positive, if there was such a thing. "Just trust me..." He said, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled away, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him back in. Their lips collided, sending chill down her spine, and throughout her body. No matter how long they've known each other, or been together, the rush they get when they are together never dies. It only grows stronger every day. The kiss got more intense, making them breathe heavier.

Katalyna entangled her fingers in his long blonde hair. He lowered her onto the bed as he moved his lips across her jawline, and down her neck. Letting his fingers wonder underneath her shirt, he found she was only wearing panties underneath. Their breathing intensified even more, sending a wave of pleasure through the both of them. Jeff ran a hand across her stomach, bringing it up so it grazed her breast. He continued kissing along her jawbone and neck, letting out a soft moan as he moved his hand lower. "Breakfast!" They heard Jeff's dad yell from downstairs, and they immediately broke apart. Katalyna stood up and straightened out her shirt, sliding on her jeans that were on the floor underneath. "Shit. I'm glad he didn't walk in." She mumbled, completely flustered. "We know better, we shouldn't have been doing that while he's home."

"I can't fucking wait to get out of here. I love my dad but we can't do anything. We're lucky you even get to sleep in here. But he's in the bedroom next door, so even while everyone's asleep we still can't do anything!" He started, trying to keep his voice down. "I know Jeffy, I know." She replied while she threw her hair up into a messy bun. "We won't have to deal with it for much longer..." He started again, about going to Florida. For once, she really did hope he was right. "I sure hope so..."

After breakfast, Jeff and Katalyna walked to her dad's house to try and get a few things packed up. Her dad knew she was wrestling, and he not only disapprove, he wants to disown her. The only reason he keeps her around is do clean and cook for him. Katalyna cracked the door open, and slowly looked around to realize the coast was clear. They were planning to get in and out as fast as possible, hopefully without her dad realizing. Over the years, they had done this numerous times and had it down pat.

"Let's go..." She whispered, realizing the house was empty. They tiptoed to her bedroom, and shut the door quietly. She grabbed the small suitcase from under the bed, and started throwing as many articles of clothing in as she could. Meanwhile, Jeff grabbed her toothbrush, shower things, hairbrush, and a few other things off the shelves in the bathroom. "Jeff I can't zip this shut!" She whispered. They both jumped when they heard the front door slam. "Shit." She grumbled, working faster to zip the suitcase up. "He's coming..." Jeff said sourly, grabbing the suitcase from her to try zipping it himself. "What the fuck is all this?" Her dad slurred, as the door flew open. "So you don't come home last night, and now you're sneaking out?" He asked, taking a few steps closer. Katalyna tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat, but failed.

Jeff took a protective position in front of Katalyna, making her dad laugh. "Aww, Jeffrey. A little protective are we?" He grinned sarcastically, pushing him out of the way. Jeff hesitated on what to do. If he went after him, it could be much worse than it had to be. But he'd do whatever he needed to do to protect her. Without any warning, her dad threw a fast, hard punch that sent her to the floor. As soon as he had moved, Jeff had too. Jeff tackled him down to the floor, throwing a punch so hard to his jaw, that it instantly knocked him out. "Jeff! Stop!" She cried, and he instantly was back up, and at her side. He ran his finger over her eye, and it was already swelling up. "Come on, lets go." He said, grabbing her bags with one hand, and tried to hold onto her at the same time. They left the house as quickly as possible, nearly jogging to the car. The last thing they wanted was for her dad to regain consciousness while they were still on his property.

Jeff threw her bags in the back of the pickup truck, while Katalyna crawled into the cab. Once he was in, they sped away for a few minutes before he pulled over into an empty lot. As soon as the car was in park, she began sobbing uncontrollably. Jeff pulled her to his chest, cradling her like he always had. Out of all the confrontations, after everything her father had done to her, Jeff had never actually witnessed it until today. "Shh... it's over. You're never going back there again." He mumbled, trying to control his emotions; although he wasn't afraid to show them in front of her. She was the only one that had ever seen him cry, and he wanted to keep it like that.

Her eye was already turning black and blue, which he knew was probably what was upsetting her most. They were supposed to be at their show in just a few hours, and no one in the group knew about her dad. Jeff was the only person that knew. All Matt and Claude knew was that her relationship with her father wasn't the best, but they didn't know how bad it really was. Jeff has kept this secret for her nearly their whole lives. As she started to calm down a little bit, Jeff rummaged through her purse. "Did you grab all of your makeup?" They've had to deal with this so many times, he knew exactly how to apply concealer for her to make the appearance of any bruises disappear. She shook her head no, starting to sob a little more. Jeff sighed, and shook his head. "It's fine we'll go to the store and get some..." "Someone...will see me." She replied in between sobs. "Just tell me what to get, you can stay in the car." He offered. She knew that was a little out of his comfort zone. Buying makeup by himself. But she also knew that he didn't care what anybody thought about him. She nodded in agreement, and he put the car back into drive.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Shannon Moore, Ted DiBiase Jr, or any other wrestlers, names, wrestling moves, talent, or anything else you may see in this story. The only thing's I own are my OC's.<em>


	3. Contracts

**Hesitate  
>Chapter 3<br>**_Contracts_

It took a few hours, but Jeff finally had Katalyna calmed down. He was able to cover the bruise on her face almost perfectly, and then drove up to the fair grounds where their promotional show was. There was to be numerous popular faces there, Chris Jericho being the biggest. Once Jeff and Katalyna showed up, everyone started warming up and going over what was going to happen in each of their matches. "Hey bro, it took you long enough. Everything alright?" Matt asked, with Skye at his side. "Yeah man, everything's fine. You ready?" He patted Matt on the back, as he headed toward his curtain where they were supposed to change. "You know me, bro. Always ready. Right, Skye?" He rose his eyebrows in her direction, and she smiled. "Well of course." She flirted back. That's all they ever did. Flirt. Jeff rolled his eyes, knowing how much Matt cared about her. He also knew she didn't feel the same about him. She loved Matt as a friend, but he never would accept it.

Jordyn and Shannon walked up, hand in hand as always. "Hey guys," Shannon said as they approached the rest of the group. "Come on Katy, you ready?" Jordyn asked, interlinking their arms, and then doing the same with Skye. "Yeah, I guess." Katalyna took a deep breath, and glanced over to Jeff. The makeup hid the new bruise on her face almost completely, although he still knew how much pain she was in. Not even just her new found bruise, but her ribs from the night before. If it was up to him, she wouldn't be wrestling at all tonight. Although it definitely wasn't up to him, it was her decision. He supported her in it too, because he knew she was right. If she didn't wrestle tonight, the she probably wouldn't get another chance to perform for a developmental contract, especially in front of Chris Jericho. Jeff whispered the words "Wrap it", as she walked by; referring to her ribs. She slightly nodded as her, Jordyn and Skye walked away. Jeff took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. All he could think about was her. He knew that if he wanted a contract as well, he had to focus. He tried to shake his head to clear his thoughts, but it didn't work.

Hey uh, so do you know what the plans are?" He asked Matt. "As for the girls, no. But Skye wrote it out so us three are havin' a triple threat match. Shannon and I are gonna team up against you, which is when you'll show of some of your bigger moves." "Who wins?" Jeff asked, as he slid on the arm bands he had made. "You do." Shannon replied. Jeff's head popped up, looking back and forth between them. "Me? Why me?" "Jeff, we're all worthy of contracts. We know it. Hopefully they know it too. But if anyone deserves a contract more, it's you." Matt explained. Jeff tried to swallow the lump in his throat, with no avail. "Yeah man, you have the best moves out of all of us. The best technique. The most charisma. They'll want you more. We might as well push one of the three of us, the better one, and then if you get the contract then you can help us get ours." Jeff let out a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head in the process. "I'm no better than either of you, man." "Yes you are, Jeff. Everybody says so. Just trust us." Matt patted him on the back, and started walking away. "Meet us at the practice ring when you're finished so we can start rehearsing."

"Wait," Jeff called after them. "Do either of you know anything about the girls' matches?" Shannon turned around, and was first to reply. "Skye told me..." He started, "Since they're so rare in woman's matches, that they're gonna have an extreme rules match." Shannon explained. Jeff's stomach dropped, knowing it was going to be a lot worse for Katalyna to get through than just a normal one-fall match. "What kind of match?" Jeff closed his eyes, hoping it wasn't anything _too_ extreme. "Tables." Great. A diva's tables match. Jeff tried to swallow that same lump that's been sitting in his throat all day, but it still wouldn't budge. "What's the matter Jeff?" Matt asked. Jeff ignored him, and stood up. "Who's supposed to win?" "She wouldn't tell me." Shannon replied. "Jeff, c'mon. Seriously, what's wrong? You're worrying me." "Nothin' man," Jeff replied, grabbing his shirt, and bottle of water off the table. "Let's go practice."

An hour later, the show was starting. There were a few other guys wrestling before all of them, some from Atlanta, Georgia. They were just some free agent wrestlers, driving around the country trying to pick up contracts. The group watched them from the side lines, but weren't very impressed. However, there was one girl that really stood out. "Damn, she's good." Matt whispered over to Skye. Shannon and Jordyn were behind the bleachers making out, most likely. In Shannon's words, it's how they 'warmed up'. Jeff and Katalyna watched the match intensely, not taking their eyes off of the competition. "Babe, I -" Jeff whispered, but she cut him off. "Don't." She said simply. "Don't what? You don't even know what I was going to say!" He tried to say as low as he could, but it was still loud enough to have a few people turn around and look. "I know you better than you think, Jeff. I'm wrestling tonight. Nobody's gonna tell me otherwise." She said simply, with her eyes still fixed on the match in front of them. "It's a ladder match, Katy!" He said a lot louder than a whisper, which startled several people around them. He realized this, and brought his tone down several notches. "You have two cracked ribs. You're gonna injure yourself even more." "If it means I get a contract, so be it. I don't care." She eyed him intensely, and then turned to watch the rest of the match. Jeff took deep breaths to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Without saying another word, he got up and walked away.

Katalyna knew why he was mad, and she understood. He cared about her. He didn't want her to get hurt even more then she already was. She just wish he'd understand that she would do anything to make her dreams come true, even if it meant wrestling with two cracked ribs. Knowing the match was almost over, Matt went to go find Jeff. He ended up finding him behind a stack of giant cases they used to pack up the ring. "Jeff?" Matt asked, sitting down beside him. "Our match is next. You ready?" "Yeah, I was just tryin' to clear my mind. That's all." Jeff said, standing up. "You sure you're okay?" Matt asked one more time. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He said, catching up with Shannon who was right near the entrance ramp.

Matt and Shannon entered the ring first, followed by Jeff. Katalyna anxiously watched from the bleachers at ringside, along with a few dozen other people. Including Chris Jericho, who was just a few yards away from her. Butterflies swirled through her stomach, making her nauseous. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself from puking. "Katy, you alright?" Jordyn asked her. "You look sick." "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I'm just nervous." She lied. Yeah, the nerves weren't helping, but she knew that wasn't why she was literally about to throw up. The match started with a lot of back and forth action between the three guys. Like planned, Matt and Shannon teamed up against Jeff; but he fought them off, making him the top dog in the match. The knots in Katalyna's stomach kept getting worse, and she could feel the blood literally draining from her face. "Come on, let's go get ready for our match." Jordyn suggested, pulling Katalyna up with her towards the curtain. Skye followed closely behind, soon regretting it. As soon as they were behind the curtain, Katalyna released everything she had in her stomach, and Skye stepped right in it. "Ew, ew, ew!" She squirmed, "My shoes!"

"Oh my god, Katy are you alright?" Jordyn asked, holding Katy's hair back for her as she continued. "You can't wrestle." She stated. "I'm fine." Katalyna insisted, wiping her mouth with a towel Skye had brought her. "Your sick!" "I'm not sick. Even if I was, I would still wrestle. Pro's wrestle all the time when they're sick." "I don't fucking care what they do, you can't wrestle if you're going to be puking the whole time." "I won't. It's...just nerves. I'll be fine." "Fine, just know you get to wash yourself off if you puke all over the ring." With that said, they all turned to watch the rest of the boys' match from behind the curtain. Katalyna chugged a bottle of water as they watched. A few moments later, Jeff hit a moonsault on both Matt and Shannon, causing him to pick up the win.

As Jeff celebrated his victory, the girls looked over to see Chris Jericho standing with the rest of the audience applauding him with a huge grin on his face. Katalyna's heart skipped a beat, bringing a huge smile to her face. "Oh my god, Chris liked him!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Calm down, you're going to puke again." Skye said bitterly, still mad about the vomit on her shoes. They were due to the ring as soon as the guys were out of it. Matt, Shannon and Jeff walked past the girls, and stopped long enough to exchange smiles as they passed. Jeff, however didn't smile. He knew something was wrong when he saw how pale Katalyna's face was as her and Jordyn made their way to the ring.

"Skye, what's wrong with Katy?" He asked, obviously concerned. She shrugged, and pointed to the puddle of vomit a few feet away. "She threw up?" She nodded in response, and then pointed to her red stilettos. "She didn't even try to miss my new shoes, either!" She huffed, going to sit back down on the bleachers. Jeff put his hands on his head, and let them drop to cradle the back of his neck. "Damn it." He cursed to himself, squatting down to watch the match. The bell rang, and the girls instantly locked up. Jordyn quickly broke it, kneeing Katalyna in the stomach. She screamed out in agony, dropping to her knees. Jeff let out a wince, and couldn't help but turn away as Jordyn stomped at her mid-section. "Shit, Katy is doing a great job getting Jordyn over! Look how she's taking it!" Skye let out her excitement. "Not only is she a good wrestler, she's an amazing actress. She's gonna make it big." Matt added in, both of them completely clueless. Jeff put his hands over his face, peeking through his fingers, not being able to look away.

Yeah, she was a great actress and an amazing wrestler, but little did they know she wasn't acting. She really was writhing in pain. Jordyn set up a few tables, as Katalyna tried to pull herself up with the ropes. They started fighting back and forth, Katalyna suddenly taking control of the match. She clothes-lined Jordyn several times; and drop kicked her the next time Jordyn stood up. They both hit the mat with a loud thud, sending several people into applause for the perfect drop kick Katalyna delivered. The only problem, it was supposed to hurt Jordyn more. Katalyna rolled around with her arm around her waist, gasping for air. Jeff covered his face, debating on if he should have someone ring the bell. He knew how much pain she was in, she shouldn't be wrestling. He never should have let her.

Katalyna forced herself up, sending Jordyn into the turnbuckle with a Irish whip. Katy went for a suplex, but Jordyn tried to reverse it by doing her own suplex. Katy reversed it, somehow turning it into head-scissors. Jordyn landed hard in the middle of the ring, as did Katalyna. The audience gasped, and cheered as Katalyna somehow managed to stand up, and climb to the top rope. Jeff's mouth dropped open when he realized what she was about to do. "Oh god. Don't do it, Katy." He whispered to himself, starting to panic. She positioned herself on the rope, causing Jeff to stand to his feet. "Fucking shit." He said, just as she jumped. She moon-salted off the rope, but Jordyn put her knees up just in time. Katalyna landed, mid-section landing right on Jordyn's knees. The audience gasped, and stood to their feet as Katalyna screamed out in pain. Jeff stared on in silence, not knowing what to do. He knew she wasn't faking. She was screaming because she really was in pain, and he wanted nothing more than to run down there to be at her side. He took a few steps toward the curtain, but Matt grabbed him. "Dude, chill! She's done that millions of times. She's fine!" He said, with a smile on his face. Jeff shoved him back in anger. "Dude she's fucking hurt! You can't tell the difference between her being in pain and acting pain?" He nearly yelled, shoving him one more time backwards. Skye stepped in between the two. "Guys, calm down. She's fine, Jeff. Besides, look at the look on Jericho's face! He's loving it!" She said, pointing to Chris in the audience.

Jeff turned away angrily, putting his hands back on top of his head. Katalyna was still in the middle of the ring, gasping for air as she winced. She was crying, but only Jeff could tell that. His hands were in a tight fist, trying to fight the urge to run down there. Jordyn set a table up, picking Katalyna up and laying her on top of it. "No, no, no..." Jeff repeated over and over, as Jordyn climbed to the top rope." "Oh god, they better hit this spot. They better." Skye mumbled to herself, but Jeff looked at her disgusted. "How could you write this?" She turned and rose an eyebrow at him. "Jeff, tables matches are extremely rare in the woman's division. This match is going to get them noticed!" She smiled, both of their heads turning at the sound of tables cracking. Jordyn did a cross-body, landing right on top of Katalyna...sending her through the table, and both of them to the ground. The bell rang, declaring Jordyn the winner. "Get them noticed huh? At what cost?" Jeff asked seriously, as he started walking away from her. He jogged to the ring, getting to Katalyna's side in seconds. Tears were streaming from her face, and she was nearly panting for air.

"Jeffy, it, it hurts..." She cried, trying to move but failing. It broke his heart into a million pieces to see her like this. "I know, shorty. Come on." He said, picking her up and carrying her behind the curtain, where they had a few mats laid out for training. He gently laid her down, glancing around to make sure no one else was near. There were curtains up everywhere for privacy, so he closed one around them. She sobbed as Jeff unwrapped her abdomen, flinching each time he came into contact with the fragile skin around that area. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered, trying to unwrap it as gently as possible. He winced almost as loudly as she did once he was done unwrapping it. It looked about five times worse than it did before the match. "Baby, you need to go to the doctor. I really think they're broken." He said, as he ran his fingers ever so gently down the side. She gasped, jumping nearly a foot off the mat, even though he barely touched her. "Yeah, you definitely need to go." He insisted, as she tried to sit herself up, wincing in the process. Jeff gently pulled her shirt back down just in time, because Matt's head suddenly popped through the curtain.

"Dude, Jericho's lookin' for you guys!" He said excitedly, before disappearing behind the curtain again. Jeff and Katalyna exchanged a look of both excitement, and fear. Jeff used his t-shirt to wipe her eyes free of the mascara that had run down her face, and then slipped it back on over his head. She took a few deep breaths as she tried to stand up, Jeff kept a hold of her arm just in case. She slowly walked out side of the curtain, Jeff following very close just in case she needed him to support her.

"Chris, let me introduce you to my baby brother, Jeff and his lovely girlfriend Katalyna." Matt said politely. Chris had a huge smile on his face, like he had just found something incredible. He extended his hand to shake Jeff's and then Katalyna's. "Very glad to meet you two, you were both incredible tonight." "Thank you, Chris. It's an honor to meet you. We've both been watching you for years." Jeff said softly, still a bit shaken up from watching Katalyna's match. Katy smiled and nodded, trying to breath through the pain she was in.

"And you, young lady. That was the most incredible diva's match I've seen in quite some time. I'm very impressed." He stated, causing Katalyna's jaw to drop. Jeff held her hand tightly, feeling her lose grip as she stood in shock. Jordyn stood close by, jumping up and down in excitement. Obviously, Chris had already spoken with her. "I would love for both of you to join us in Florida at FCW. Vince gave me several contracts to give out tonight, and you two are the top two for tonight." He smiled, proudly. "I have a feelin' good ol' Vinny Mac will actually be proud of what I found for him this time." He smiled, and then went on to wink at Skye. "Thank you, so so much!" Katalyna said a tear sliding down her cheek. "Yeah, man. Thank you so much." Jeff said, reaching out to give him another hand shake. "My honor, kids." He handed a plane ticket to each of them, including Skye. "Training starts Monday morning. 9 am sharp. We have a few apartments reserved for you guys. You're all set." The smiles coming from everyone in the room was enough for Chris. "See you all soon." He smiled once more, before turning away to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Shannon Moore, Ted DiBiase Jr, or any other wrestlers, names, wrestling moves, talent, or anything else you may see in this story. The only thing's I own are my OC's.<em>


	4. Trauma

**Hesitate  
>Chapter 4<br>**_Trauma_

The rain started to pour down shortly after the event had ended, making the night sky even darker than normal. Jeff drove slowly through the rain; one hand firmly on the steering wheel, the other gently stroking Katalyna's hair. She was softly whimpering in pain, laying completely flat in the cab of the truck. They both were happier than ever, considering they just got contracts to start under WWE's developmental grounds. Although, Jeff was more concerned about Katy then he had ever been before. He'd never seen her in this much pain before, and it was really starting to scare him.

"Shorty, please let me take you to the hospital..." He begged, barely even in a whisper. She shook her head no. "Jeffy, I...I'll be fine. I can't let anyone see me like this. They'll think the worst...and.." He cut her off - "And what? Huh? Call the cops? Good, Katy. Your dad did this to you. He _should _be locked up for what he did to you!" He said, nearly yelling now. She started to cry again, and his heart instantly tore a little more. He felt horrible for raising his voice. "Look, baby, I'm sorry. He deserves it and you know it." He repeated, his voice nearly whispering again.

"Jeff, please..." She whispered. "Let's just go home...I'm sure I'll be much better by morning." She insisted, nodding her head. Jeff saw how pale her face was, even in the dark cab. Her face was swollen from her dad hitting her, the rest of her body ached from where he kicked her. The match just made it all worse...

"Jeff, stop..." Katalyna said suddenly, sitting herself up. Jeff instantly pulled over quickly; and before they were at a complete stop she was leaning out the side door. The third time she'd thrown up today. Jeff ran his hand through his hair, and down his face. He didn't know what to do. She only seemed to be getting worse. He reached over to turn the light on in the cab, and then grabbed her hair to hold it back. She turned back around to face him when she was done, eyes wide in panic. Jeff's stomach dropped, and his mouth hung open. Blood dripped down the sides of her mouth, as she went to spit it out. "Okay, maybe I should go to the hospital..." Her voice was weak, cracking at the last word. As soon as the truck door was shut, Jeff pressed the gas pedal to the floor, driving faster then he ever had.

Jeff held her hand, his heart breaking seeing Katalyna hooked up to dozens of wires and machines. It was now nearly five am. They had been there for almost six hours, and nobody knew exactly what was wrong with her. They had run dozens of tests, all coming up negative. They had just done a few more, which they were currently waiting on. Her fragile body lay there motionless, finally sleeping. At first, after seeing her abdomen and all of her bruises, they assumed she could have internal bleeding. Although the tests had come up negative.

Jeff gritted his teeth, thinking about what she had said earlier. _"Tell them the truth, Katy. Just do it." He encouraged, as the doctor asked what had happened to her. By all the bruises, only a complete moron wouldn't realize she had been abused. "I, I'm a wrestler." She stated,"I had a really intense match, and I got hurt. That's all." She insisted, avoiding the doctors eyes. _

Jeff stared at her in disappointment. How could she not tell him? She was afraid. She was too good of a person. She didn't want her father to go to jail, even though he deserved it. She just wanted to get away, and let everything work itself out without any drama of any kind. That was just the kind of person she was. Not caring about herself, just not wanting to cause any drama for anybody else. Even the one person that hurt her the most.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she instantly smiled seeing Jeff still sitting next to her. "Any news?" She choked out, her voice so horse it was barely a whisper. He shook his head no, before tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear for her. The doctor knocked quickly, before entering the room. "How are you feeling, Miss. Prescott?" Dr. Andrews asked, reading over her chart while writing a few things on it. "Just a ray of sunshine." Katalyna joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jeff bit down on his tongue when he noticed the doctor didn't even fake a smile at Katy's attempt to be funny. Most doctors would at least try to smile. He knew they were about to hear something they really didn't want to hear.

"Miss. Prescott," The doctor started, but she was cut off. "Katalyna." "Okay, Katalyna... sweetheart, before you got these bruises, how were you feeling the past few weeks?" The doctor randomly asked. Jeff tilted his head in confusion, and then looked over to Katalyna who was trying to think back. "Uh, fine I guess. Why?" "When was your last menstrual cycle?" Katy tried to think, her heart felt like it stopped beating when she realized she couldn't remember how long it had been. Jeff watched Katy's face turn from a flushed red, to pale white, before it was bright red again. His stomach dropped, and his mind went blank. "I...I'm not sure. I don't pay much attention to it because I've always been irregular. But now that you mentioned it... I think it's been about two or three months." She whispered the last sentence breathlessly. Jeff's hand made its way over his mouth, and he let his head drop into his hands. Suddenly, in that one second, their world completely changed.

Jeff sat in silence, his head still in his hands. Katy's breathing started to pick up, until she was nearly hyperventilating. She could hear the heart-rate monitor she was hooked up to, beep incredibly fast behind her, and the room started to spin. "Katalyna," the doctor began, speaking slowly and hesitantly. "The reason you were vomiting most of the day, including when you started vomiting up the blood...is because you were pregnant." She informed them quietly, pausing in between sentences. "I'm so sorry, but, with all the trauma your body went through the past two days, the baby just couldn't survive it. It was much too fragile at only 8 weeks gestation."

Katalyna's eyes swelled with tears, as her breathing slowed down each second until she was back at a normal pace, and then it slowed even more until she felt like she couldn't breathe. Like someone had just buried her alive, with hundreds of pounds on her chest. She slowly brought her hand up to her mouth, trying to take deep breaths to no avail. She tried to comprehend what was happening, but she was confused. All she could feel was pain. The emotional pain she was feeling completely swept over her, covering the physical pain she was in just a few moments before. Jeff was frozen in shock, trying to wrap his head around it. Katalyna had been pregnant. Neither of them had even known, until it was too late. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Katy sobbing. Quickly he stood up, wrapping his arms around her. He cradled her head against his shoulder as she sobbed. The doctor slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind her to give them some privacy.

She sobbed loudly, tears drenching Jeff's shirt. He couldn't accept what was going on. It was like his world just took a huge turn. He felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. The room got blurry as the tears swelled up in his eyes, he tucked his head into Katy's hair. He lightly kissed her head as she continued sobbing.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Katy. What's the matter with you? We did everything to get these contracts, now you don't even want to go?" Jordyn asked angrily, as she packed up her room. Katalyna sat on Jordyn's bed; not moving, or even speaking. "What the fuck has even gotten into you? You haven't brushed your hair, or worn anything but sweats in almost a week! It's starting to freak me out." Skye added in, as she walked back into the room with more boxes for Jordyn. It was now Sunday, six days after the show; their plane left for Florida in five short hours. Katy had been out of the hospital since Tuesday morning; the only thing, nobody but Jeff even knew she had even been there. Katy stared off into space, barely even blinking. She swallowed the lump in her throat, before speaking for the first time in an hour. "I just...can't...go." She spoke slowly, and softly. Skye rolled her eyes, before plopping down on the bed and opening up a magazine.<p>

Jordyn sighed, and sat down next to her. Quite frankly, she was getting scared by how Katy was acting. "Jeff's still going, right?" She asked. Katalyna nodded, still staring off into space. "Then what's the problem? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Jordyn asked, placing a hand on Katy's back. "I doubt it, I don't think they've even fought once since I met them." Skye pointed out, answering Jordyn's question. "What? They _never _fight! It's not normal." She continued, now picking at her fingernails. "Look, guys...please. I just, can't. You'll understand later." Katalyna said softly.

"Why can't we understand now?" Jordyn asked, even more concerned now than she was a minute ago. "Just...please. You guys go. I need to be here. Call me when you're all settled, okay?" She said, faking half a smile to them. She gave them each a small hug before leaving the room.

It only took her five minutes to get from Jordyn's house to Jeff's. Her hands were buried in the pockets of her large sweatshirt, music blaring in her earphones. She hadn't changed out of her sweatshirt since she left the hospital, and always had her earphones in to block out reality. She slowly walked up the stairs of her new house. She wouldn't ever be able to go back to her dad's after last week. Jeff didn't even turn around when he heard her enter the room, he just kept focus on packing. She gently lay down on the bed, pulling the blanket up past her shoulders. They both barely spoke to anybody but each other, both overwhelmed with emotion. Depression had taken over them, especially Katy. "Baby, please re-think this..." He whispered from the opposite side of the room. She closed her eyes, not wanting to talk anymore. "After everything you put yourself through to get this, you can't just give it up." He said, without even looking at her. His words were emotionless, just like he had been all week. He nearly sounded like a robot every time he spoke.

"I tried, I failed. Like I do at everything. I'll just stay in a cocoon the rest of my fucking life." The words came out more harsh then she had meant, but the part of her that didn't care out-weighed the part that did. "Katy...shut up." Jeff said, finally some emotion in his voice. He turned around and stood up. "Shut. The. Fuck. UP." His voice was louder than she had ever heard it before, and it scared her. If it was any other day, or week, she'd probably be crying right now; but her eyes were so dry, every tear they produced, got sucked right back up. It's like she had no more tears left to cry. "Get over your self pitty. You aren't the only fucking one who lost something...someone..." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. He marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Katalyna was speechless, feeling herself fall deeper into the black hole she had already been in.

Two hours had passed, and Jeff hadn't come back. Katalyna sat motionless staring out the window since he had left, waiting for any signs of life. The most she had seen was Claude working in the garden, and Matt packing up the car. She silently said a prayer to herself that Jeff came back soon. All of his stuff was still here, but the flight to Florida left in less than an hour. Taking a deep breath, she swept the hood of her sweatshirt off of her head, and ran her fingers through her hair. What Jeff had said to her, even if it wasn't that big, really got to her. It was just what she needed. Something in her mind clicked, and suddenly she was standing up throwing all of her things into any free suitcase and backpack she could find.

She had been so preoccupied packing, she hadn't even heard Jeff's truck pull up. He entered the room, back to the robot state he had been in all week. She turned around, and took a deep breath. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said...and you were right. _WE _lost the baby, not just me." She looked into his green eyes, but he was still showing no emotion. He simply nodded, and went to grab his stuff. "Jeff...I'm not giving up." She said simply, still watching him. "Good. I'm glad to hear that." He simply replied before he carried a few bags down to the car.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Shannon Moore, Ted DiBiase Jr, or any other wrestlers, names, wrestling moves, talent, or anything else you may see in this story. The only thing's I own are my OC's.<em>


End file.
